1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with authentication for performing anti-cloning and self-protection functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People now have an increasing reliance on electronic devices in our everyday lives. With demands of internet of things, identification and authentication for secure access and secure communication become significantly important. Much effort has been spent trying to enhance protection by improving software algorithms. However, despite the enhanced strength of software, there may still exist backdoors that an attacker can make use of by using techniques such as performing hardware reverse engineering, installing counterfeit devices, or using identity forgery to intercept the secure information. Thus, hardware with self-protection and anti-cloning functions becomes significantly important for business protection.